There are a plurality of pachinko islands provided in a game parlor. The pachinko island has a plurality of pachinko machines at which players can enjoy playing pachinko games using pachinko balls, a plurality of ball lending machines which accept bank notes so as to dispense a certain number of balls based on the value of the bank notes, a charge storing box for storing the bank notes inserted into the plurality of ball lending machines and a conveying apparatus for conveying the bank notes inserted into the plurality of ball lending machines to the charge storing box. In a pachinko island, a plurality of pachinko machines and a plurality of ball lending machines are provided alternately in a straight line so as to constitute rows of pachinko machines. The bank note conveying machines are provided behind and along the rows of pachinko machines. The bank note conveying machine has, in addition to a main conveying path provided in a line along a row of pachinko machines, an introducing path for introducing the paper strip from the ball lending machine to the main conveying path.
Prior art concerning bank notes in an introducing path is disclosed in, for example, a Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-83747.
The bank note conveying machine has a cylindrical conveying roller provided along the introducing path, a roller drive mechanism for rotating the conveying roller, and a cylindrical biasing roller provided so as to face the conveying roller having the introducing path therebetween. The biasing roller is provided in such a manner that the outer peripheral plane of the biasing roller is in contact with the outer peripheral plane of the conveying roller, enabling rotation at all times in accordance with the rotation of the conveying roller. The bank note is conveyed through the introducing path, being sandwiched between the conveying roller and the biasing roller.
According to the prior art, however, since the biasing roller is always rotated by the rotation of the conveying roller, the rotation load is increased, which results in higher running cost.